The Hidden Queen
by Tokka4life
Summary: This is supposed to be the first chapter to the third book: Fire. Tokka, and either Kataang or Zutara. I haven't decided yet. I'm still working on it!
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Queen

Water Earth Fire Air

Long ago these four nations lived in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him mist, he vanished. A hundred years had passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world...

Book Three: Fire

Chapter One- The Hidden Queen (story version, not script)

PART 1

It was a cold night and Appa rode threw the brisk air. On him was Toph, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and the Earth King. Aang was a little weary from being hit by Azula's lightning. Katara was trying to get the image of Zuko and her out of her mind. But when she tried, it felt as if she was letting go of the last bit of hope she had. So she held back. She was still holding Aang in her arms, trying to keep him warm. Katara was still lost in thought however. Then, a memory entered her mind. Her hand was on Zuko's face. If she could get a little closer maybe she could... Just then, Aang groaned and Katara snapped back into reality. She put her hand on Aangs face and stroked her thumb on his cheek. He smiled weakly. So did she.

Sokka was steering Appa. He was drowsy because of the previous events. He allowed his thoughts to wander and started thinking about Suki. 'Okay,' Sokka thought. 'What are some good things about her? She's pretty, independent, kind, fun...' His thoughts were interupted by Toph. She said, "Ah, look at the stars tonight. They're very bright and the moon is SO big!" Sokka looked up for a moment. Clouds covered the stars and there was a new moon. Then he remembered that Toph was blind. He quickly looked back to Toph, who was smiling. "Did you look?" she asked.

"No," he replied. But he knew she could see right through him. "Liar," she said, smirking. Sokka laughed to himself. 'Toph is pretty funny too. And come to think of it, she's kind of cute. But young, yeah way too young.'

Suddenly, Toph shoved Sokka 'But not kind,' he thought. "Wake up, Muscles," she said in her cold voice. "I see a nice resting spot." Sokka glanced down below him. There was a small opening in the woods. He guided Appa over to the opening with a shaky landing. "Smooth," Toph said, a little shaken. Sokka ignored her comment and leaped off the bison. He offered Toph a helping hand down, but she just ignored it and lept down herself. Sokka helped the Earth King and Katara off, holding Aang in her arms.

They walked a little farther, into the woods. Finally the 5 rested near a huge old oak tree. It had smooth bark and a hospitable look to it. They all leaned up against it and sighed. "How's Aang?" Sokka asked concerned.

"He's fine, just a little tired," Katara responded, looking down at the boy. By now the Earth King had gotten up and brushed off his clothes. "Well this is where I say 'good-bye.' I have a friend a few miles away from here and I think it would be best if I journeyed alone," He said in a voice that when you heard it you knew that there was no changing his mind. The others nodded and they all said good-bye. After he was out of sight, the others felt a lot more tired. "Katara!" Toph said with a alert look on her face. "Aang's breathing has decreased. He's dying!" Katara looked down at Aang. It was true, he had stopped breathing completely! Katara, panicking, stood up and looked around, exasperated. Sokka got up and did the same. "I feel other people near. In the west." Toph said, concenreating. Sokka looked over to the west and saw a distant light. "There!" Sokka yelled and pointed to the light. Katara, with Aang still in her arms, started running toward it. Sokka stopped her and held her close to get her to relax. She exhaled and felt herself sweating. Toph caught up with them and stomped her foot on the ground, putting her, Aang, Katara, and Sokka up in the air, a rock beneath them. Then, with a sharp arm movement, Toph got the rock moving faster than any of them could run.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Zuko, the banished Fire Prince, was in the Earth King's bedroom, rummaging through his cabinets. he had already found a few treasures, such as an ancient airbending staff, belonging to a past Avatar. Zuko also found some jewelry made of gold and rare gems. But he just threw them at the wall in anger. He sat down on the silk bed, confused. He didn't know if he had made the right decision of going with Azula and betraying his uncle, Iroh. Torn, he put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He was very tired but Azula told him to find any valuable items he could. So he unwillingly got up and searched through the wardrobe floor. He felt something hard and heavy. He lifted it and saw a small gold box borderer with emeralds. He stroked it gently with the tip of his fingers and exhaled. To Zuko's surprise, it seemed familiar. And then the memory came crashing through his mind...

_Zuko was only 11. He didn't have very many friends because he was somewhat isolated from the rest of the Fire Kingdom. The only reason Azula had friends because her friends were royalty. Zuko sometimes had to take part in her sister's childish games. Mai, the daughter of a governor, and Ty-Lee, a spunky flexible girl (not royalty though) were Azula's friends. They once decided to see if Zuko could save Mai from a falling boulder while juggling three apples and shoot a flaming arrow at a target, hitting it bulls-eye. It didn't work out so well. He lit the arrow on fire and shot it almost exactly on the bulls-eye, the arrow went right through the target. When he tried juggling the apples, however, didn't go so well. When he saw that Mai was about to be crushed, he threw away the apples and ran as quick as he could to her. Zuko tried to use his fire-bending to stop the boulder, but he found he had trouble running and bending at the same time. He basically tackled Mai and they both came tumbling to the ground. And their faces were inches apart. Mai looked very uncomfortable, but that could have been because Zuko was cutting off her air supply. He quickly got up and brushed himself off and helped up Mai. They both looked over to see Ty-Lee and Azula rolling around on the grass, laughing their heads off. Zuko got all red in the face and then was so mad that he shot a plate of fire at Azula, burning off part of her sleeve. _

_Later, Zuko was sitting on a bridge, and skipping tiny stones acrosss the lake below him. He was thinking how stupid girls were. How stupid Azula was. Then, a hand on his shoulder interuppted his thoughts. Zuko whipped his head around to see his mother's gentle face. "What's wrong, Dear?" she asked warmly. He just grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Ursela looked at him in a concerned way. "You know," she said, "Your father gave this to me the night before we got married." Ursela pulled out a gold box borderd with emeralds. He looked at it curiously and then asked, "What is it?"_

_"Why, it's a music box," She answered. The mother opened it and instantly a beautiful noise came flowing out of it. Two silver figures started twirling around, as if dancing to the music. They were dressed in Fire Kingdom colors. Zuko guessed it was supposed to be his mother and the Fire Lord. "I would like for you to have it," his mother repiled, "so you can give it to that special girl you may me some day." _

_Zuko just let out a short laugh and said, "Yeah right!" _

_"You may change your mind when you get older," she said, handing him the box. As soon as Zuko laid his hands on is, the Fire Lord walked up to the two of them and said in a oh-so-gruff voice, "What are you giving to him, Ursela? Zuko doesn't need such feminine and childish things." He took the music box away from Zuko and said, "Ursela, come with me." She looked down and whispered into her son's ear, "Don't worry, Honey. Everything's going to be alright. I love you," and went off with her husband. A few days later, she was gone, along with the music box._

The same one he had in his hands. Zuko left out a sigh and opened the music box. When the sweet melody came out of it, a single tear rolled down his scar-marked face. But then a question popped into his mind,

_Why was the music box with the Earth King?_


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

As the piece of earth Toph shot up for the four of them neared its destination, Katara was yelling, "Aang hang on we're almost there! Come on, Sokka, stay alert! TOPH, CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?!"

Toph's face burned with anger, "Would you just shut it, Sugar Queen! I'm going as fast as I can!" Finally they reached the light. It turned to be a little cottage. It was stone and looked like it had been through a lot. Some shingles were missing from the roof and a shutter was hanging by one hinge. Toph set the earth piece down and immidiately Katara ran down the small cobble-stoned path to the front door. The small Earthbender, a little tired, was being pulled along by Sokka who was trying to keep up with his sister. The young waterbender frantically knocked loudly on the front door and screamed, "Somebody please help us! We have a hurt person here and he's in need of medical assistance! Please, open the door!"

Sokka and Toph reached the door and breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath. Katara heard faint footsteps getting louder and louder from inside the home. The rusted doorknob turned and the door opened a few inches to reavel the eyes of a middle-aged woman. "Who is it?" the woman asked timidly.

"It's Katara! And this is Sokka and Toph _Bei Fong. _And we have the Avatar. He needs help!"

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed, realizing that a royal was in her presence. "Come in, come in! What are you doing out there in the cold?" She opened the door the rest of the way to show the woman in whole. She was tall and thin. She had long, scraggly hair, going in every direction. It was hard to see her face, but you could see the woman's high cheekbones and very calm hazel eyes that didn't seem to match rest of her. The woman wore old, worn out, Earth Kingdom clothes.

The gaang came into the home and Katara placed Aang onto the directed couch. The woman looked up and down the Avatar as if she were looking for something. She took off his pants and felt his legs.

"He needs air," she explained. "Otherwise he would get too warm." The woman then carefully unwrapped his undergarments. Karata cringed. Toph covered Sokka's eyes and he did the same to her. Suddenly, Aang snapped his eyes open and started gasping for air. As this happened he felt a chill go through him from head to toe. Then he realized he was naked and the woman wrapped a blanket around him. "What- Why am I-," Aang stammered. Then he saw Katara. "Ahh!" he yelled, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. "

"Are you cold?" Katara asked him in a concerned tone.

Aang nodded. "Here's your, um..." Sokka's voice trailed off. Aang snatched them from his hands and quickly slipped them on. He saw the remains of his clothes, torn by Azula's strike and worn out from the night's brutal wind as they had traveled so quickly to the home.

"It's quite cold in here," the woman remarked. "Could a couple of you please go and find some wood for the fireplace. It could help Aang recover faster."

Katara looked at Toph. "Could you?" the waterbender asked. Toph nodded.

"I'll go with her," Sokka said all too quickly. And then, trying to catch himself, added, "You know, to make sure she doesn't get lost." Toph just rolled her eyes and headed out the door, Sokka following.

"Is he going to ge alright?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I believe he is," the woman reassured her. "I'm very sorry, but I have to go visit a friend a few miles from here. I will be gone for a few hours or so. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Katara looked at Aang who seemed to be lost in thought. _How could I have ever been thinking of ZUKO when Aang was practically dying in my arms? I don't know what came over me, _Katara thought. She looked back at the kind woman.

"Thank you..." She tried to say but realized she didn't know the woman's name.

"Ursa."


End file.
